felt x my OC
by arandomanimefan
Summary: so i wanted to ship felt withsome one i might make more


felt x my OC this is set in a high school and not lugnicia

i r bored so make fanfic this has some OCs thats it the MC is my OC he is subarus younger bro yosuke subaru oh and the parents are on vacation finnaly i will rether to subaru as natsuki because thats his name finnaly finnaly yosuke is 16 natsuki is 17 and for age everyone important to either yosuke and natsuki is the same age evan if thats incorrect you will see also also also this will be mainly about my OC

Yosuke checked his alarm clock 6:30 good timing if he wanted to get ready and make breakfast for that useless brother of his, Yosuke dressed up put on his watch checked the time again 6:35 good he woke his brother up and made breakfast "you are useless" was what yosuke greeted natsuki "good morning?" natsuki asked his little brother yosuke finished "you know your way to the new school right" yosuke asked his older brother without getting an answer so yosuke left yosuke was waiting for the bus when he saw the most beautiful girl ever "my names felt your the new kid right" the girl told yosuke "m-m-m-m-m..." yosuke got interupted by "spit it out already you look like a idoit or do you normally have a stutter" felts voice became angry "IM TALKING TO A GIRL" yosuke accidentally said out loud before getting atleast 5 slaps by felt and missing the bus because of his light headedness after an hour he made it to school but was quikly stopped by felt "i bet you stalk me dont you" felt said anger and worry mixed in her voice " what i just think your pretty and when im not in school i watch anime my human intaraction is little to none and why would i not be exited to talk to a girl... buuuuuut your a jerk" yosuke explained and left "i think your pretty cute to if thats what you mean" felt mutterd

natsuki arived at the school to be greeted by emilia he got this info because there were posters of student president votings she was a candidate "hey natsuki subaru right" emilia asked "yo" natsuki replied "i need to show you around" emilia they got to some first years but one was really harsh to natsuki "leave me alone idiot" was the response he got from "hi"emilia and natsuki made it to class natsuki was not really intressted in what she said he was just admiring her looks from behind

it was a normal first day until lunch felt said sorry to yosuke and said they can go outside of the school gates to eat and stuff so yosuke said yeah sure and they went to a pizza place one block away from school next to felts house "so im just asking is this a date you seem like a tsundere" yosuke said before taking a bite from his pizza "yes its a date and im not a tsundere" felt said as yosuke ate an other pizza slice and he sighed "look felt you dont know me and all i know about you is that you are a tsundere jerk i dont think we should date its fine by me just unless you really want to" yosuke told her "what do i really look that bad" felt asked "no you are really pretty but its just not worth it is it to ruin a freindship i dont care i never really had freinds" yosuke explained "then i wanna date you" felt answered

the rest of the day passed fast until yosuke walked felt home they got stopped by the bullys 5 of them to be exact "so you think you can join this school and take my girlfreind" the main bully said "GIRLFREIND" yosuke got supraised the bullys didnt listen they just attacked him yosuke dodged there first punches teared of a branch from a tree and started to fight them after 10 minutes of strait fighting the bullys retreated "you can stay at my place for a bit to rest" felt offered "yeah thanks" yosuke was close to passing out he had to be carefull in the fight they had knifes but he did get hit and stabbed a few times "i live with my grandfather rom" felt said opening the door "ok" yosuke said sitting down on a sofa next to felt who turned on a tv "felt who is this" her grandfather shouted "uhh my boyfreind" felt replied "your boyfreind can take a beating atleast" rom noticed his scars "weak bullys retreated" yosuke tried to mask his pain "i just told him he can stay a bit" felt said rom just went back up "your bleeding alot do you want me to bandadge those or do you have some at your place" felt asked "am i bleeding that much and no we dont have bandadges at my house" yosuke said " yes you are beeding that bad there are patches in your uniform that just have blood allover" felt told him going to the bathroom were the medicine cabinet was and she got some bandadges "take your shirt off" felt demanded "oh the cuts" yosuke said taking of his shirt felt bandadged yosukes chest area where the cuts where yosuke noticed she was blushing "whats wrong" he asked "your really uhh cute" felt responded as she kissed yosuke,he noticed felt had her tounge in his mouth and yosuke had no idea what she was doing as he never kissed someone before but he manadged to get to the end of whatever that was and the rest of the day went by in a flash

i might make more if you guys like this


End file.
